catherinefandomcom-20200223-history
Beer Baron
This achievement is unlocked on Day 8, but requires an action every day except Day 1. On the days you are at the Stray Sheep, you will have the ability to choose from four drinks to have at your booth seat. Once you finish one (three sips), you will get a piece of trivia on that drink, and will be able to order another from Erica Anderson. Each day (2-8), make sure to drink Beer at least 3 times and read the trivia. On Day 8, you will unlock the achievement. It is possible to get one tip from each drink each day, so you can unlock all four drinking-related achievements (Sake Sensei, Whisky Wiseman, Cocktail Connoisseur, and Beer Baron) in one playthrough. Trivia Day 2 "Cold beer can be amazing, but do you know the best temperature to enjoy a good brew? When beer gets too cold, the proteins solidify and cloud the beer, and it doesn't form a good head. It does vary by season, brand, and personal taste, but most beers are not intended to be served at lower than 45 degrees Fahrenheit. That's already very cold. Be wary of bars that freeze their beer." Day 3 "It's said that glass shape and pour style has much to do with how much foam you get, but there is another factor. It's the cleanliness of the glass. Even a tiny bit of oil or dust will affect the beer's surface tension, making it less foamy. This means that it's not a good thing to wipe a wet beer glass with a dry cloth. Rinse the glass with hot water, and turn it over to let it air dry. Please try this out!" Day 4 "Do you know what "draft" beer is? Fresh beer still has yeast bacteria inside, which cannot be preserved. However, the beer's taste is changed by pasteurization. "Draft" beer is unpasteurized. However, it is possible to filter draft beer to remove the bacteria so the beer lasts longer." Day 5 "You've heard of "beer belly." but did you know that beer itself doesn't make you fat? Beer is relatively low in calories and makes you urinate more, so the calories don't build up, making it hard to get fat. Yet, since sugar is required to break down alcohol, and beer foam makes you hungrier... When these things combine, you get the munchies and... Voila! Beer belly!" Day 6 "Beer is loved all over the world, but where did it come from? The earliest records of beer-making are from 5000 years ago in ancient Mesopotamia. It is said the barley used to make bread fermented naturally, and beer was created by coincidence. The earliest known alcohol is said to be from 9000 years ago in China, a mix of rice and fruit alcohols. I guess you could say that humanity has had a long time to enjoy their drinks." Day 7 "When was the first time you ever drank beer? Just because you're legally underage to purchase beer does not always mean it is illegal to drink it. Many countries have different drinking ages. In New Zealand, there is no minimum drinking age if under parent supervision! On the other hand, many Islamic nations forbid alcohol at any age." Day 8 This will only appear if you have fully drunk beer every night. "Do you know the etymology of the word "beer"? Neither do I. Unfortunately, there is no definitive answer to this question. However, the most likely candidate is the Latin, "bibere," meaning "to drink." A drink's name is derived from the act of drinking itself. That's quite a thing! On a side note, the Spanish word "cerveza" is apparently traced back to the roman goddess Ceres." Category:Achievements